


The Singing Sea {She-ra Mermaid AU}

by Ass_bab



Category: Mermaids - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, POV Adora (She-Ra), adora is a mermaid, mermaid, so is almost everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ass_bab/pseuds/Ass_bab
Summary: Adora was always told to stay away from the ocean. She was told that it would kill her but she still longed to swim in the ocean with everyone. One day she learns why she was to stay away from the ocean and it changes her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

"The ocean is evil." Shadow Weaver said as she affectionately stroked Adora's golden ringlets like a mother would her child. Or an owner to their pet.

Adora longingly looked out the window as the waves crashed violently against the sand. Even though Adora lived on a beach, a beautiful sandy cove always showered by radiant sunlight and trees so high she had yet to reach the top of them, she was never allowed to go near the water.

All the other kids baked in the sun and were cooled by the salty waters of the ocean but Adora, she was different. She was sick. Or that's what shadow weaver told her. Over and over and over again since she was young.

"The water is your poison." Shadow Weaver said as she fingered through her golden hair tenderly.

"I know..." Adora said putting her head on her fist while looking out at the blinding sun. But she could tell it was getting dark.

Adora, bored of shadow weavers anti ocean rhetoric, get up from her seat on the ground in front of shadow weaver. Her silky white dress draped down to her knees, her feet burrowed into the sand and her golden hair flared out.

"Its nearly time, Adora." Shadow Weaver stood up beside Adora, looking out at the sea with her." Soon your ceremony will begin and you will be a woman."

"Yeah..., I'm...excited about it." Adora gave shadow weaver a plastic smile as she also stood up.

"Now I have to prepare for the ceremony and you have to get in your robes." Adora and shadow weaver went separate ways. Adora's room was across the beach near shadow weavers room. On her way there she heard something. Something mellow and sweet from the ocean. A song calling her toward the forbidden pool. She bathed in the soft notes as she walked closer and closer to the water until she was right where the tide couldn't touch her. One more step, she thought to herself as she stood on the edge. Then she was pulled back by a set of hands.

" Woah, Adora you alright?" She looked up to see a familiar blonde boy.

"Yeah...kyle...I was just going to get ready for the ummm ceremony...hey do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind, I must just be imagining things." She said looking back out at the sea. Rogelio wasn't too far away from Kyle. He stood way taller than the blonde boy and put his green scaley arm around kyles shoulder.

"Do you want us to walk you to your room, dinner and the ceremony is gonna start soon so you should hurry."

"Ok...I guess" She walks with the big green lizard boy and the blonde boy to her room but she still feels the pull ocean. She feels it call to her as she walks away from it.

The coming of age ceremony was beautiful. Adora was wearing a black and red robe with golden adornments. The ceremony hall had been in disrepair since the last time she'd been there. The memories were distant but Adora remembered all of the glorious ceremonies. She remembered wanting to sit on the shell dias as a kid.

Adora saw everyone at the ceremony everyone but one person. Catra. Adora knew that this wasn't Catras kind of scene and she was in the fashion of being late but she never imagined she wouldn't come to her ceremony.

Everyone watched her as she walked up to the ceremonial dais. It was littered with the shell of kids that had ceremonies prior. The person coming of age would sit on the dais and receive shells to put on it. Adora was never allowed to search for shells but she loved them. They were the closest thing to the ocean she had. She remembered when Catra had given her a shell that sounded like the ocean and now she wondered where her best friend was again.

Once the last shell was given and place shadow weaver stood by Adora near the throne.

"Now that the shell ceremony is over. Let the feast begin."

Adora sat at the head of the table as is customary, shadow weaver sat to the left and there was an empty set to her right, which was filled by Kyle with Rogelio squeezing in beside him. On the other side were Lonie and her group along with some others.

"You looked cool up there I can't wait till mine..." Kyle whispered to Adora who was solemnly looking down at her plate.

"Adora?" Kyle called in a whisper.

"It is best to leave her be, kyle" Shadow Weaver spat his name, she said everyone's name like that. Everyone but adora. Kyle held his head low and ate quietly after that. Everyone was quietly eating their food, and looking down. Then Adora broke the silence.

" I want to leave." She said standing from the table. Her golden hair bouncing as she rose. Shadow Weaver was stunned and her face turned cruel.

" You will not!" She said, thinking that alone would put this insane idea to bed but it only heated it up.

"I don't understand why I can't leave the island...I mean everyone does."

"Adora you know why you can't leave, you'll die."

"I can't die on a boat, the water can't touch me."

"Adora, it's dangerous a-"

" I don't want to be stuck here my whole life!"

"Adora, you're not going anywhere and that's final!"

"But-"

"Oh you difficult, insolent, Child! I said that s final!"

Adora backed away from the table and sprinted away. The sun started to fall behind her as she ran through the surprisingly dense forest. Adora knew her way around it though. Even as the tear fell from her eyes she knew where she was going. She had climbed every tree, turned every rock and met all the animals here. She was sick of it.

She reached a clearing the lead into a cliff and walked up to it as she wiped her eyes.

Adora sits on the highest cliff looking down at the ocean. She felt a longing, a pull towards it ever since she was young and she was afraid of it.

Shadow weavers rhetoric bounced in her head. The ocean is evil. The water is poison. You'll die. But how could something so beautiful, so vast, be dangerous?

Adora felt a prowling presence behind her. She already knew who it was and she didn't turn to face them. She pulled her knees up to her chest as the stranger approached. The smell of fresh bread entered her nose and the stranger pounce on her back.

"Hey, Adora."

"What do you want Catra?" Adora said as she burrowed her head between her knees.

"What do I want?" Catra said as she took a seat beside Adora, taking a bite of the warm bread."You ran out of there so fast, Shadow Weaver was so shocked it was so funny." Catra said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny Catra..." Adora said as she mindlessly looked out at to the dark horizon.

"What's wrong?" Catra asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"This place feels like...a prison."

"Prison? Isn't it a paradise?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

Confusion sparked onto Catras face. How could she not understand her best friend? They had been together since they were kids.

"I...I really don't understand Adora...everyone here loves you." She said with a chuckle, hoping that Adora was just joking but Adora's face was blank as she looked out at the sinking sun.

"Catra you know how, shadow weaver is with me. Its been this way ever since we were kids. She never lets me just...breathe. I...just hate it."

Catra looks over to Adora with a bit of anger in her brows. She didn't understand how Adora could hate this place, their home.

"So do you want to leave then?" Catra half shouted as she stood away from Adora. " You really want to leave all of thi-."

"No I-"

"Do you hate this place that much? Do really hate us that much?"

"No, Catra..." Adora said finally standing up and looking over to catra. Adora reached out to grab catra's but she quickly smacked her hand away.

"You want to leave ME behind?!" She said as her voice started to choke up. She walked up to adora, slowly with an angry glare on her face. Her nose scrunched up in anger.

Adora stepped back as she marched towards her angrily. Pushing her farther and farther back with an angry finger."This is what you wanted all along-"

"No Catra-"

"You have your ceremony and then leave me behind just like everyone else...!"

"What? Catra you're not making any sense."

They stopped. They were at the edge of the cliff as night fell on the cove. Adora was wordless as Catras angry finger dropped from her chest.

 

Catra looked Adora in the eyes, she was still boiling with anger, absolutely seething. Adora was terrified, she looked up at Catra and then looked at the drop below. Time felt painfully slow for Adora. The angry finger lifted again, hard, fast and deadly. Once the finger made contact with her she slipped off the cliff and made her descend. She could see Carta's angered gaze morph into fear like what she did was an accident, and it was. They both reached out a hand to each other like they could undo gravity but Adora was almost at the bottom.

"ADOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAA!" Catra called out as Adora's golden hair sunk into the ocean with a splash. Catra reached out fruitlessly as Adora sank.


	2. Chapter 2

Adora woke up on the sand of the ocean floor, her golden hair floating around her. Her hair seemed way longer than it was before. Come to think of it everything about her was different. Her blue eyes shone way brighter than they did before and her slightly tanned face had slits like gills. Her long flowy white dress was now shorter and embroidered with a golden belt and shoulder pads but the biggest change was the noticeable whitetail in the place of her legs. She jerked at the sight of her tail opening her mouth but then quickly closing it so she didn't drown but she realized that she was breathing underwater. She relaxed at the thought and then panicked. She realized that the ocean wasn't going to kill her and it never was.

She realized that she was robbed of her childhood. She was forced to stay inside when she could have swum in the ocean and played games with her friends. But then the other half of her understood. She was mostly angry at shadow weaver.

For filling her mind with such hysteria. This rollercoaster of realizations was disturbed but the sound of voices. Adora hid behind some rocks. She was slow because she was just figuring out her tail.

She heard the strangers speaking. Their voices were deep and from what Adora could see they were wearing red and black suits with large black tails with a dangerous point at the tips.

"There's nothing here..." One of them said, he sounded familiar but Adora couldn't place who it was.

"I could have sworn that I heard something."

One of them came near where Adora was hiding. She covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her breath but she realized that wouldn't do much.

Right when the curious one goes further, the other one said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on, Jord, there's nothing here."

Adora recognized the name and was tempted to show herself she breathed in to speak but webbed fingers cover her mouth.

"Shhhhh..." The person behind her said as the guards swam off.

"That was close." The person behind her said. Adora quickly turned from the other girl's grip to see her face.

There was shock in her face as she saw her. The girl's eyes were a light hazel and her wispy short hair was a light purple.

Her tail was long and the light purple of her tail sparked with silver and gold flecks. Her arms were webbed and she had strange pointed ears.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Adora shouted a little too loud.

"Shhhhh or those guys will come back and how about a thank you. I just saved you from the horde."

"The what?"

"The horde..."

Adora cocks the head to the side.

"You've never heard of the horde, have you been living under a rock?"

"No, but it feels like I've been living on one all my life." She eyed Adora over with a confused look in her eye.

"Wait...you're not from here?"

"No, I'm from up there." Adora said, pointing up to the sky.

"Then why are you like this?" Adora looked down at her tail.

"That's what im trying to figure out!"

Adora could hear the guards coming back.

" Shhhh...," The purple haired girl said as she ducked back behind the rock with Adora."Ok, I can help you...I think my mom will know what to do."

"Huh, what- how do I know you're not going to....you know with some of your ocean voodoo. How do I know you didn't do this to me."

Adora folded her arms stubbornly.

"Ok, ok," Her hazel eyes shifted from Adora over to beyond the rock. They were getting close." I know you don't know me but I need you to trust me, you don't want to mess with the horde."

Adora weighed her options. She could give herself away and go with the big scary guys in black called the horde or go with this purple stranger, she chooses the latter.

"OK." The purple strange smiled as purple glitter surrounded them. Adora was beginning to regret her decision as she hesitantly reached out to the purple stranger's hand.

"I knew I heard something! They're Etherian!"

The purple stranger jumped away before Adora could grab onto her hand.

"Swim!" She said as she sped through the water and Adora tried her best to keep up.The soldiers fired red lasers at the duo and Adora was having a hard time dodging them with her new tail. One was close to hitting her but was stopped by an arrow that came from overhead. 

"Bow!" The purple stranger said with excitement in her tone.

"This is why we should never split up, glimmer." Bow said, shooting one of the guards with a bow but he was quickly replaced with another. His tail was light gold and his dark wrists were cuffed with golden bracers. Before the trio knew it they were surrounded by Horde soldiers. Glimmer quickly grabbed bow and Adora's shoulder, she closed her eyes and purple glitter emitted from her hands. Bow shot more with arrows but their ranks were too large and they were closing in on them.   

"Glimmer...I think its time for you do your little magic trick."

"Im... trying....ive never tried teleporting these many people before..."

Just before a laser hits Adora they are all teleported in a puff of purple sparkles.

They end up in front of a dark cave with some dead coral and ruins around it.

"Glimmer where are we?"

"You know what's funny to me, bow?"

"What? Glimmer what are you-"

"I find this stranger in the coral field and the moment I do the horde is there."

"Are you trying to say I set you up?"

"That is what it looks like huh?!"

"I don't know where I am, glitter or whatever your name is, let alone what the horde is!"

"Guys?!"

"So am I supposed to believe you "came from the sky"?I don't believe it for one second."

"GUYS!?"

Adora hears singing. The song she's heard all her life. The song called to her and her alone. It was like her body moved on its own towards the song. Her eyes glazed over as she swims into the darkness leaving the other two behind her.

"Hey!Wait!"

Glimmer calls out to her but shes already well inside the cave.

"I think we should follow her."

"Follow her, Bow, she could be you know a spy and this could be a-...Bow don't go in there."

Bow was already gliding after Adora into the darkness. Glimmer sighs

"Why are you like this, bow?" Glimmer said massaging her temples then going after the other two.

 Adora followed the sound of the music until there was a hatch with some old letters written on it around it on either end were walls of dense seaweed. She placed a hand on the stone and closed her eyes. The other two came just in time to see the wall pulsate with blue light.

"What do you think shes doing?" Bow asked turning over to glimmer.'

" I don't know but I don't like it."

The stone opens giving them a wide berth, the seaweed at the other side parts for Adora and in the middle of this worn ruin is a statue that looked exactly like Adora. She was looking down at the gleaming silver Triton in her hands, holding it as if she was protecting it. Adora felt her pull and she felt the pull of the Triton. She heard its sorrowful song of loneliness, the sound of its longing for her.

She absent-mindedly started toward the statue.

"See Bow this is a setup!!" Glimmer said as she teleported towards the Triton and grabbed it from the protecting woman.

"You're not going to make a fool of-" Before she could finish her sentence she heard an earsplitting cry come from the statue and its eyes dripped with a blue gravity defying substance. Adora snapped out of her trance and all three of them covered their ears in pain.

"I don't think you should have done that glimmer!"

"How was I supposed to know the darn thing had an alarm system!"

"Maybe the whole statue thing would have helped."

Figures rose up out of the dense patch of seaweed like they had just been woken up from a long, long, long nap. They weren't very happy about it. Their bodies were a smooth light green and their hair was dark green and looked like seaweed.

"Sirens!"

"Sie-what?"

"We have to go!"

They swam as quick as they could but the stone doors they came through were shut tight.

"Give me the Triton," Adora said as she tried to fend off some of the sirens with her bare arms.

"No! You're just trying to get us to fall into your trap!"                  

"I don't know what you're talking about but I think with that thing I could help it's like its calling to me!"                                                                                 

"Give her the triton, Glimmer! " Bow said, trying to fend them off with his arrows." Im running low here !"

"I'm not-"

The Triton fell out of her hand as a siren grabs hold of her. Glimmer tries to get free but she can't teleport her way out. Adora quickly grabs the triton right before the siren bite her face off and a ray of brilliant light washes over the cave.

"Adora, finally you're here. Here to fulfill your destiny. As She-re a>"                                                     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well theres the second chapter im thinking about making the chapters monthly


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter. I really wanted to create some suspense before the next one and move along the story. Anyway, enjoy! : p

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Shadow Weaver asked as she lifted Catra by her neck. She wasn't touching her though. A red light was cast overshadow weavers hands and Catra was stuck in place. Her eyes were red and wet with tears she could barely speak until shadow weaver let her go and she coughed.

"I-I don't know she just...she just fell off the cliff into the ocean and that's when I panicked a-and came to you!"

Shadow weaver turned over to a pedal stool filled with water. She gazed into it and murmured into it."He will not be pleased with this. The foiling of his plan but...I can fix this," She turned to Catra's  terrified face."You will fix this."

Catra tried to back away but Shadow Weavers magic held her in place and she was paralyzed.

Shadow Weaver waved her hands over the pedal stool, the once pristine water inside turning inky. Black smoke rose in a dangerous cloud around the room.

"You will fix this and you will pay for losing adora."

Catra tried to muster a scream or a cry or anything but nothing came out of her mouth. Shadow weaver brought a glass bottle filled with the inky black water towards catra slowly

* * *

 

Adora

She saw the ocean, she felt the ocean as if she was the ocean. The push and pull of the tide, the tickle of fins gliding through the water. She saw a child, the child's laugh echoed through the ocean. Then it went dark and all she heard was a low hum of a song. The song was full of sorrow like a baby bird left behind in its nest.

"Adora? Wake up little one, you have work to do."

Adora opened her eyes as the light around her began to dim but didn't fully go away. Her hair was even longer than it was before and he elaborate dress became even more elaborate. A crown formed around her head and her forearms were shielded with golden bracers.

A certain feeling took over her, the feeling of awareness. She faced the sirens that were threatening them but they all started to swim back into the brushes of seaweed below to escape the bright light or something way more sinister. Bow and Glimmers eyes and mouths were wide as they looked over at Adora but before they could say anything a seismic tremor moved through the cave. It was coming from both sides of the cave. The sealed stone door sounded as if they were being broken down and the doors in behind the statue was also rumbling. They all moved close to each other slowly

"H-hey glimmer we should um... get out of here before-"

Before Bow could finish his sentence both doors were opened and from the doors the entered through was a horde of horde soldiers in their inky black and red uniforms and from the other came a large electric eel-like creature with dangerous electric sparks and dark skin.

Glimmer wasted no time grabbing both their hand and swimming away as quick as she could manage. Half small army after them had to fight off the eel but the other half was after the trio.

"Glimmer this would be a good time to get us out of here!"

"Working on it !"

The eel got out of the control of the horde soldiers and was quick to find another target. The eel was fast and quickly started to catch up with the trio.

"GLIMMER!" Bow yelled before Adora slipped from glimmers grip and swam towards the eel. She pointed her Triton at the beast, brilliant golden light surrounding her as she swam full force towards the eel. Water parts as she pierces through it. The horde soldiers quickly swim away before the eel drops down into the bed of seaweed and the sirens once again fan out.

Adora's grip on the triton loosens but before she lets go shes teleported out of the cave by Glimmer.

Once the three of them are out of the cave they both collapse.


	4. Warrior Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Ive been holding off on the chapter for a while and I thought that I would do an update

The first one to wake up was Adora. Her head was pulsing with a headache as she lifted her head from the pillow. 

 

“How did I...?” She looked around to see that she was in a bed and surrounded by four walls made of wood. She felt the room rock back and forth like it was floating on water. She lifted the sheet to see that she had legs and she was in the white dress she was in before she fell in the ocean. She looked around the room for the trident, it was nowhere to be found but she felt something around her neck. I was a necklace with a trident charm on it. She examined it when the door opened to reveal a man. She tensed up when then the man came in wearing a wide smile. The man had brownish hair and a bandana around his neck, he wore a blue vest and stood pridefully in the doorway.

 

“I see that you are awake now.” He said as he moves toward Adora. She grasped the necklace tighter as he came near.

 

“Who are you and why am I here? Did you kidnap me or something?”

 

He was taken aback by this accusation.”No, no my dear, the noble sea hawk wouldn’t do such a thing. I just saw you floating in the ocean and I couldn’t leave you there now could I?”

 

“Floating? In the ocean? Did I have...you know… a tail?”

 

“A tail?”

 

Adora nodded making her headache worse.

 

“You must have bumped your head? Are you brain damaged?”

 

“No. I don’t know...I just really want to go home.”

 

“Home?” He said shooting Adora a quizzical stare as he put a hand under his chin.”There isn’t any land for miles, it's a miracle that you’re even alive it must be a blessing from the goddess of the sea.”

 

“The goddess of the sea?”

 

“Yes. Legend says that the goddess of the sea had a trident that could command the seas but only a warrior pure of heart could wield it.”

 

“A pure-hearted warrior?”

 

“Yes, this warrior is supposed to help the princesses protect the sea but after a time the warrior disappeared. Now they say that darkness looms over the waters. An evil that no one can defeat alone. Only the warriors and the princesses. But she also protects people and ships on the ocean.”

 

“Hmmmmm.”

 

“I have been looking for her ever since I got my very first boat. Ahh, how I've gone through those…I remember my very first ADVENTURE. I was fighting against a giant squid monster and-” He then carried on with a bunch of stories about how he destroyed all of his ships and how this was a gift from his friend, princess Mermista. And though these stories would have intrigued Adora she couldn’t focus on them. She only stared down at her trident necklace and thought about the goddess of the sea.

 

It couldn’t be her she thought to herself as she touched the necklace and held it up to eye level. For some reason, she thought about home and her mind drifted off the Catra. If this guy talked about the goddess of the sea she would get a good laugh out of it.

 

“-by the way you haven’t told me your name maiden.” Seahawk said as Adora looked back up at him.

 

“Adora…”

 

“Well, fair maiden Adora will you come with me forward to ADVENTURE?!”

 

“Huh?” He moves toward the bed and grasps both of her hands and gazes into her eyes, his eyes sparkling with companionship.

“You, Dear Adora, and me, ruthless pirate sea hawk  could be an unstoppable force on the sea and we could find the Mystical goddess of the sea, together.”  He lets go of her hand and looks dramatically out to the distance.

 

“I-I..”

 

“No, no I get it. You are just so stunned by the offer you can barely speak.”

  
  


“I-I really-”

 

“Shhhh,” He said holding a finger up to her mouth.” You mustn't say a word I completely understand.”

 

“But-”

 

“How rude of me you must be starving and freezing in those damp clothes Ill go get you a new pair.” He was out the door before Adora could say another word. She puts her hand down and takes off the necklace. She stares at it with a frown.

 

“So… are you the trident that he was talking about…?” Nothing happened, the charm didn't magically talk nor did Adora hear a voice in her head.” I'm sorry, but I didn’t sign up for any of this.” 

 

She stood up, threw the necklace into a corner and walked out of the cabin. The brisk smell of seawater hit her the moment she walked out onto the deck. Her golden hair danced in the soft ocean breeze. The boat wasn’t big or impressive by any means, but it still excited Adora. This is what she wanted for so long. To live her life on the ocean, to feel the sea breeze on her skin, to adventure but she was also sad. She missed home, she missed Catra and the others, she even missed shadow weaver even though shes lied to her all this time.

 

“There you are dearAdora!” She turned around and there was sea hawk holding a bundle of clothes.” Or should I say, Companion Adora!”

 

She squinted her eyes at him as he looked off thoughtfully.” No, how about cutthroat Adora, or Barbarous Adora...or”

 

“I get it, I get it can I just get the clothes.”

 

“Alright, here you are.”

 

“Thank you.” She begins to pull up her dress when sea hawk stops her.

 

“Adora what do you think you’re doing?!”

 

“I'm-”

 

“You can’t just undress in front of someone go into the cabin.”

 

“...Oh” She walked into the cabin and quickly got dressed. She was wearing a long red coat with a light blue vest and a white flowy shirt. Her black, pants were tucked into her brown worn down, nearly knee-high, boots. Everything, of course, didn't fit perfectly her coat was way too long and her shirt cuffs went over her hands.

 

“I look ridiculous.” She said pulling the sleeves up.

 

“ No vicious Adora! You look merciless, relentless, terrifying, no one would dare cross you!”

 

“These clothes don’t fit,” She moves her hair out of her eyes.” My hair is in the way and I- I just want to go home.” 

 

She balls up on her knees and puts her head down. Remorse fills sea hawks eyes as he sees Adora breaking down.

 

“ I remember longing for home when I was a young pirate but the tides pulled me in and I knew that it was my destiny to sail the seven seas. If the goddess didn’t lead me to the sea wouldn’t have been here to save you so it must be your destiny to be here. The goddess is keeping a close eye on you and trying to steer you towards your destiny.”

 

Adora lifted her head and smiled. The warrior goddess she thought to herself as she grasped at her neck to find the necklace was around her neck.

 

“ How-”

 

“Ah! I think I've got it!” Seahawk said, raising a fist to the sky.”Warrior pirate Adora!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It has a nice ring to it, right?”

 

“I-”

 

“You love it! I know.”

 

“But-”

 

“Onward we go Warrior Adora.” Adora smiled and stood up.

 

“Onward!” They said in unison. Adora was very confused but she just went with it since it made her forget about home. She looked down at the strange necklace and took it off. Throwing it off the ship into the water. This goddess of the sea, whoever she was, wasn’t going to control her fate. She was.

 


End file.
